Something Fishy (Super Samurai)
Something Fishy is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai.This marks the first appearance of the LightZord and the full debut of Serrator, having previously appeared briefly in a flashback in Broken Dreams. Synopsis Antonio develops a fear of fish; he refused to touch the fish. The rangers must find a way to help Antonio, while dealing with Serrator's first appearance in the human world. Plot A bummed out Antonio sits in front of a lake, thinking about when he swapped places with a fish and nearly got eaten. He then gets a call from Jayden saying they need help. Antonio heads to the others. The Rangers fight some Moogers, and Antonio appears and morphs. He pulls out the Barracuda Blade, but cringes in fear at the sight of it as it reminds him of the fish. After the Moogers leave, the Rangers make sure Antonio is okay. Emily retrieves his blade, and Antonio rushes away from it, and he reveals that he's developed a fear of fish. Back at the Shiba House, Mentor Ji is rather annoyed that Antonio is afraid of fish, the one thing he's had his whole life. Despondently, Antonio says that the "Golden Age of Antonio is over." Meanwhile at the Sanzu River a new villain, Serrator appears and offers help to Xandred, which he accepts. Back with the Rangers, the team tries to help Antonio out with aversion therapy, more or less revealing what the rest of them are scared of. Jayden is arachnaphobic (spiders), Mike is claustrophobic (tight spaces), and Mia is ranidaphobic (frogs). After that attempt fails, the Gap Sensor goes off and the Rangers rush into action. Antonio stays behind, and Ji shows him the Light Zord, a Zord no Ranger has used for years. Ji has Antonio see if he can unlock it. The Rangers battle, taking a bad beating, until Antonio appears with the Light Zord. They help the Rangers. Later, the Rangers ask Antonio how he got over his fear. He tells them, in which Mentor Ji stuffs a piece of sushi in his mouth, and they laugh. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred & Octoroo (voices) *Felix Ryan as Spike *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Derek Judge as Serrator (voice) Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Lion (Spin Sword - Blazing Strike), Lion (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Samurai (Fire Smasher), Lion (Fire Smasher), Tiger (Fire Smasher - Cannon Blast Mode), Lion (Tiger Cannon), Super, Air Strike Combination *Blue Samurai Ranger - Dragon (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Dragon (Spin Sword - Quadruple Slash) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Turtle (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Turtle (Spin Sword - Quadruple Slash) *Green Samurai Ranger - Bear (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Bear (Spin Sword - Quadruple Slash) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Ape (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Ape (Spin Sword - Quadruple Slash) *Gold Samurai Ranger - N/A Notes *This episode has the same title as Season 1's Something Fishy. Both episodes share a common plot element in that Billy Cranston and Antonio Garcia have a fear of fish. Though the latter's fear occurred recently, while the former had that fear for a while. *The cat Bulk and Spike try to save appears to be the same cat that is responsible for Antonio's fear from the previous episode although it's not specified whether or not it is in fact the same cat in the show or just the same cat used for a separate animal role two episodes on a row. *This is the first time the rangers battle normal size spitfangs. Up until this point they've all been giant sized. *This is the first time the Samurai Megazord battles without a helmet of some sort on its head. This is because the accessory zords had been blown off of it. *It's revealed that Serrator is so powerful that none of the Samurai Power Rangers' attacks can cause harm; only Antonio was able to harm him, but only because he hit the wound Master Xandred gave Serrator earlier. *This episode reveals all of the Power Rangers' worst fears (except for Emily). ** Jayden is afraid of spiders. ** Mike to closed spaces. ** Mia to toads. ** Kevin is afraid to Mia's cooking. ** While Emily's fear is not revealed it was established in past episodes that she has a skill of pushing aside fears and insults so she may not have any debilitating fears to speak of. *The Rangers' fears are very similar to the Jungle Fury Rangers' fears from the Power Rangers Jungle Fury episode, "Ghost of a Chance". *First episode not to use the Claw Armor Megazord since its debut in Super Samurai. *Antonio gets over his fear of fish by eating sushi. In a similar vein, his Japanese Counterpart is a sushi seller, who also got over his fear of sushi by eating a piece, albeit by force. *This episode establishes Antonio's symbol power is Light. Errors *The Rangers don't actually do aversion therapy, which is exposing the patient to a stimulant, while simultaneously being exposed to a discomfort. They do exposure therapy, which is exposing the patient to the feared object or context without any danger, in order to overcome their anxiety. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai